Xiaolin Hunters
by Shakalos123
Summary: the Shen Gong Wu... ancient artifacts made long ago. Xiaolin Guardians... protectors of the anciant relics... what if i told you all that the newest Xiaolin guardians were attending Beacon?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to IDEAcember!**

 **Wait, you don't know what that is? Okay I'll tell you. It's a new challenge I made where each December, I come up with a new idea for a fanfiction. It's a great way to break out of writer's block, and I can get some of my ideas out of my head.**

 **For this IDEAcember, I plan on using this idea:**

 **The Shen Gong Wu were ancient artifacts protected and used for generations. and when there were Shen Gong Wu, there were Xiaolin Guardians, Protectors of the sacred artifacts. now what if i told you that the newest batch of Xiaolin Guardians were attending Beacon?**

 **Basically, it's just Jaune and my Ocs using shen gong wu for adventures and shenanigans. please review if you want me to continue this story**

 **if you remember what Xiaolin showdown was, then you had an awesome childhood. this takes place in season !, and barely stays in between the two series cannons.**

 **without further adieu Let the torture (story) begin!**

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

this is getting ridiculous...

everything finally came full circle...

me being separated by my fellow Xiaolin Dragons, nearly avoided being exploded, befriended little red riding hood, some other crap i couldn't remember due to sleep deprivation...

being launched into a forest of evil spirits they call "Grimm", nearly get skewered, then i was partnered up by the girl who nearly skewered me...

we found red hood and a white princess in a lover's spat, they saw us and we kept on going together...

am i boring you? well this is where it gets weird...

apparently, this" aura" was required to be a hunter or something, i don't know, i was assigned to find the Shen Gong Wu hidden around the world, not become this "huntsman" nonsense... ***sigh*** where's Dojo when you need him?

so after Pyrrha, the girl i partnered up with, unlocked my aura, we kept going, but ruby brought along something, and that's where we shall start.

* * *

(3rd POV)

"what's that Rubes?" Jaune asked. looking at the long stick that Ruby poorly tried to hide behind her.

"um..." she stalled.

"Don't tell me you're picking random things on the ground." Weiss groaned.

"hey! sure it's random, but i don't think it belongs here!" Ruby said, this gained jaune's attention.

"what do you mean?" Pyrrha questioned.

"remember when i tripped over something and made jaune fall towards that branch you pulled?"

"...yeah? what of it?" Jaune said.

" well i tripped over this wierd stick..." Ruby started, showing the other three the brown wooden staff with a bronze guard and a carving of a monkey at the top.

"and i thought that this is no ordinary stick, so i wanted to bring it to someone who can... are you okay jaune?" Ruby finished, looking at the now visibly vibrating male.

"...H-how... How did you find the Monkey Staff!?" Jaune shouted.

"the what?" Ruby said.

"You were right about one thing ruby..." Jaune said, snatching the stick from Ruby in a blink of an eye. "this..." he pointed to the staff. "isn't ordinary. it's an ancient relic passed down from way back then. and to make things even more bad; it's dangerous if used incorrectly!" Jaune finished.

"well..." Ruby started, before snatching the stick back. "I got it first! Finder's Keepers!"

"Ruby listen to me! that object is very dangerous!"

"and how is that monkey stick "dangerous" exactly?!" Weiss shouted.

"It's called the MONKEY STAFF!" Jaune screamed.

"yeah! it's my Monkey Staff!" Ruby screamed, suddenly the staff started to glow red, then flashed in a red light.

"NO!" Jaune screamed.

when the light died down, ruby was the only thing seen afterwards, seemingly unfazed. however...

"ugh... what happened? and why does my butt feel funny?" Ruby asked, not noticing the bewildered looks she was getting from the two girls, and the annoyed look from the only male.

"Ruby, You can't say its name aloud. that activates it." Jaune said.

"wait where's my stick?!" Ruby looked around, still failing to notice the blackish red tail swishing around at her backside.

"Ruby, you merged with the staff."

"Huh?" all three girls said, now turning to the blonde.

"the Monkey Staff grants you the abilities of a monkey; balance, agility, strength, the ability to command other monkeys, and a prehensile tail..." Jaune answered.

"I HAVE A TAIL!?" Ruby screeched, turning and grabbing said appendage, making sure that it was real.

"Yes! now deactivate it, and hand it over before it-"

Jaune didn't get to finish since he was drowned out by and inhumane screech. the last thing he saw was a giant golden barb thing crashing at his side, along with three shout of his name.

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

i can't believe it... the first Shen gong Wu I find, and Ruby found it before me. and it had to be the Monkey Staff of all things...

 ***sigh*** i'll just have to get it the old fashioned way, and i better soon before she completely looses control. i just wish i packed a flight based Wu.

i could've gone with the Longi Kite, or the Golden Tiger Claws. Hell i would've picked the Manchurian Musca, but Nope, i decided to bring the least baggage, which left me with the Mantis Flip Coin, Ring of the Nine Dragons, and the Changing Chopsticks.

On the bright side, i found where we're suppose to go. and apparently i'm not the only one to find it. there are some other people at the site.

"JAUNE!" Ruby screamed. wait how did she!?

now that i see it, i can scarcely see Ruby Running, jumping and swinging from tree to tree, Weiss and Pyrrha comically latching onto the monkey girl for dear life, and the pair of giant scorpions trying to follow them. and from the looks of things ruby seems to be catching up... OH GOD!

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Ruby LOOK OUT!" Jaune screamed. Everyone else looked up to find everything going by too fast.

Jaune falling a bit too fast, a giant bundle of red, black, and white crashing into Jaune, the now even bigger clump of people rolling in their direction, and the violet, spiky haired male pointing a big ruby at the group.

"Ruby Of Ramses!" the Violet haired male shouting, releasing a red beam of light that somehow stopped the four person bundle from crashing into anyone else.

"thanks Jet... Wait GUYS!? There you are!" Jaune screamed at the four walking towards them.

the first person, the man named Jet, as stated before hand spiky violet hair that went down to his waist, a white jacket covering his long sleeve black shirt, black baggy cargo pants and boots completing his ensemble with a pair of black rimmed glasses.

the second person, the tallest male of the group, had long black hair with silver tips at the end, a white scarf, a long black coat that reached his thighs, a black and blue striped shirt, and indigo baggy pants covering his shoes. the only thing else interesting about his features would be the wrappings along the entirety of his right arm.

the third one was pretty much a female variant of Jaune. long blonde hair that reaches down to her hips, a pink long sleeve jacket with a white skirt, along with different length pink stockings and ret slippers.

the fourth one could've been mistaken for an adult...witch. a rainbow colored hat and a short blood red jacket along with a short orange and purple shirt, exposing both midriff and cleavage, along with a blue pack along her hip, green earrings, and a black and white skirt that stops and the top of the knees. the most interesting features would be the blackish red fox ears and tail.

"well hello to you too..." Jet mumbled.

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL!?" Jaune screeched.

"we got separated by numerous Wu readings around her- is that the Monkey Staff?" the fox witch paused pointing towards Ruby, who was still in her monkey state.

"we'll talk later... where's the things we're supposed to be looking for?" Jaune asked.

"the chess pieces over there." Rose pointed to the only pieces left: a rook and a knight piece respectively.

"fine." jaune walked up, grabbed both pieces, and tossed the knight to Ruby.

"heads up!" he shouted. Ruby comically fumbled with the piece for a few seconds before finally grabbing it.

"now that we have what we need, let's get-"

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Jaune, Rose, Bass, and Ruby screamed altogether. looking up, most of the group, sans Jaune, Ruby, and a few others, stared in horror as a pair of deathstalkers erupted from the forest foilage, breaking trees left and right.

to make things even more insane, the deathstalkers weren't the only pair that was attracted towards the group.

"are those NEVERMORES!?" Weiss screamed.

surely enough, there were two gigantic black birds circling them like the retarded vultures they were.

"RUN!" i screamed.

* * *

"Ozpin..." Glynda goodwitch started, turning towards the silver haired associate.

"yes Glynda?" he answered.

"what exactly am i seeing here? i'm not the only one who's seeing this, right?"

"i see it too Glynda... rather odd how some chopsticks shrunk that-" "Ozpin that's noty what i'm getting at!?" she screeched.

"then what, pray tell, do you see?"

"these kids are using.,.. i don't believe this... did that ball shoot a torrent of water? and what is with that- DID MR ARC DUPLICATE HIMSELF!?"

"glynda please..."

"i'm sorry sir, but i can't believe something like thi-"

"shush Glynda... i believe i have a clue as to what's going on, but i need to talk to Mr. Arc and his friends about it later." he finished.

"b-but-"

"i believe that you need some time to cool off, why don't you head back to the school while i finish things up here hmm?"

"I...Y-you...*sigh* fine..." and with that, Glynda Goodwitch walked back towards the campus, leaving Ozpin to sort his thoughts about the situation whilst peering at the image of Ruby Rose beheading a nevermore.

 _"it's been a while since i've seen the Shen Gong Wu... don't disappoint me now, Xiaolin Guardians..."_

* * *

"finally! we're done!" Jaune said as he walked towards the group, all still peering at the cliff where Ruby landed at.

"hey JJ, maybe we should get the Monkey Staff before-" Rose started before a shrill, ear splitting screeched erupted from the top.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed.

"Jet, NOW!" Bass yelled.

"on it! Ruby of Ramses!" Jet shouted, covering everyone in a red light, before levitating up towards the top of the cliff. halfway through however...

"what are you doing!?" Weiss said looking at Jaune with a banana appearing out of nowhere.

peeling the banana, before sticking the changing chopsticks in it, jaune replied. " setting bait. there's only one way to save Ruby now, but i didn't think that she'd lose control that easily..."

"where'd you get the banana anyway?" the black haired green schemed male asked.

"thanks to Sebastian over there... hey wait..." Jaune said pointing to Sebastian pulling out a chocolate bar from a ripped portal from the Golden Tiger Claws.

"BASS!" Jaune shouted. said boy looked at the miffed male.

"I got dibs, so i do what i want with it. besides, we're at the top anyway." surely enough they were at the top, and the sight before them made most of them go wide eyed.

there in front of them was Ruby Rose... well at least what looks like Ruby... most of the skin that could be seen was covered in blackish red fur, her tail a lot more sleek, and she overall looked more monkey than girl. everyone was silent, but jaune walked forward, waving the banana in his hand to gain "Ruby's" attention.

"hey Ruby, i got a tasty treat for you. that's it just a little bit closer..." Jaune said, coaxing the little red monkey girl. when she grabbed the banana, she touched the Changing Chopsticks as well, and the next words confused most of the group, save for four who were smirking in anticipation...

"Ruby Rose, I challenge You to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

 **i'll comb through it later...**

 **some quick things i need to say...**

 **shen Gong wu: Fuck Xiaolin Chronicles. the only redeeming quality was the new shen Gong WU, and not the shitty Remakes of the old wu neither. so i'll add them to the Wu count. also, i plan on having 199 Shen Gong Wu in total... i came up with a few, but i need you all to review to me your own Shen Gong Wu for this fic.**

 **showdowns: there's 2 types in here: original showdowns and Cannon showdowns. Original showdowns will be completely made up, including what the challenge is, the wu wagered, and who'll be participating. the Cannon showdowns will be showdowns based off the show. review your idea for a showdown as well including the challenge, participants, and the wagered shen gong wu...**

 **sorry if this was a bit rushed, but review and like if you want me to continue...**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xiaolin hunters will be continued!**

 **Review for more story content!**

 **about the submissions, here's the formats for both the shengong wu, and a xiaolin showdown:**

 _ **shen gong wu:**_

 _ **name**_

 _ **appearance**_

 _ **ability**_

 **and...**

 _ **xiaolin showdown:**_

 _ **participants and their wagered shen gong wu**_

 _ **challenge**_

 _ **prize (the shen gong wu that starts the showdown)**_

 **there will be two types of showdowns, original showdowns, (created by you all), and canon showdowns, that pretty much follows the showdowns in the show. also, i won't put a showdown every chapter. that's just a cringe-fest waiting to happen. so these showdowns will appear every now and again**

 **without further adieu... the chapter begins!**

* * *

"Ruby Rose! I challenge You to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jaune shouted, the Changing chopsticks suddenly started glowing and both of their touches.

"xiaolin showdown... what's that?" Ren asked.

"basically a challenging dare, now shush, the good part's starting." Rose answered.

"we'll tell you all later." Jet added, looking on towards the two.

flipping a glowing coin, then catching it, Jaune glared at the monkey girl. "i'll wager my Mantis Flip Coin for your Monkey Staff."

his answer was a screech, a slap in the face, and Ruby spitting on the ground near him.

"...i'll take that as a yes." Jaune deadpanned, side stepping the spit on the ground. "the challenge is the battle of the monkey bars; first one who drops into the bottomless pit loses."

"what kind of challenge is that?" Weiss demanded.

"oh you'll see..." Jet smirked.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Jaune and four of the group shouted. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, covering a large Radius, with the Group of twelve inside. a giant circle of ancient Runes encompassing them all. the circle stopped increasing in size, and formed a large black dome around the large space.

* * *

"that's rather odd..." Ozpin said. _"this never happened before..."_

"what? what's od-" Goodwitch asked, looking beyond Ozpin's shoulder.

"w-what is that?!" she shouted.

"something is happening, but i can't tell what it is." Ozpin answered, barely glaring at the woman who nearly blew out his eardrum.

"why!?"

"the camera near them was destroyed by Ms. Rose before the rest of the group arrived at the top."

"oh my god..."

"and to make matters worse, the last three groups are trapped in there..." he added, turning around to see the expression of his partner's face go from shock to full blown fear.

"we have to get them out!" Goodwitch screamed.

"i can assure you they're fine Glynda-"

"How could you say that!? they're trapped in there!" she screeched.

"on the contrary, Glynda, from what i saw it appeared to be Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose who summoned this dilemma." Ozpin quipped.

"...what?"

* * *

Inside the Black semi-sphere, the groups suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone staggering in air before countless shoots of bamboo bars spring up from **everywhere.** some barely grazing the participants, and few managed to cross over each other. everyone, including the non participants, had to latch onto a part of the newly formed chamber of green bars.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Jaune shouted.

...

...

...

"that meant go." Sebastian, Jet, Witch, and Rose all deadpanned, amused at the confused looks everyone else were giving.

"RAAAAGH!" Jaune lunged at Ruby with a battle cry, reaching for the tail, but ruby fell backwards and swung on the bar she was standing on, narrowly missing jaune. swinging back up, Ruby retaliated with a hearty crunch...

right in between his legs...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaune "manly" screamed at the top of his lungs, his family jewels, and some of his pride, heavily damaged by the audibly chomp. falling down to one of the lowest monkey bars, he clutched his crotch as is the contents were going to spill outwards into the abyss.

"oh god..." all the males said, slightly covering their own crotches from the phantom pain.

"d-did Ruby j-just..." Pyrrha asked, disbelief etched in her eyes.

"Crotch shot for the win!" guess who said that.

"NORA!" Ren scolded coldly.

"c'mon JJ, you've tanked worse than that!" Rose cheered.

"noooo... my jewels... stay in your home... daddy needs you..." Jaune mumbled. Ruby Chattered mockingly, taunting the fallen knight. slowly, he got back up, and jumped back into the fray... or not.

as soon as he got to the nearest bar, he was pelted with several hairy kicks to the face, each one harder than the last, then , feeling her tail wrap around his torso, jaune was flung away onto a bar near the wall.

"i have to admit, out of all the wielders of the Monkey Staff, Ruby's got to be the best one since that Spicer guy." Jaune said, grabbing the bars that formed the barrier where the others were at.

grabbing the golden coin, jaune readied himself to leap toward Ruby once again.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" jaune shouted, bouncing and flipping in random directions in a wheel of frontflips, somehow ending up with ruby kicked in the face... _hard_.

"AAAAAGH!" Ruby screeched, flying to the other side of the wall, and crashed into it.

"banana please!" Jaune shouted. earning some confused looks and some sighs.

"don't you think you should win the fight before snacking on food?" sebastian quipped before throwing a banana towards jaune.

"where do you keep getting those bananas?" Nora asked.

"they were my to go snack, since some people don't appreciate true taste..." sebastian mumbled.

"chocolate cake in not a snack, bass." Jet said.

"thanks... Hey RUBY! I've got something for you!" Jaune said, waving the Banana in the air. the result was as expected, as ruby lunged at jaune, trying to grab the fruit. running under a group of parallel bamboo shafts and placing the banana on the bar below them, jaune moved out of the way for Ruby to grab the banana in between the parallel bars, trying and failing to pull it out.

pulling out his sword, Jaune sliced apart a long piece of bamboo and grabbed the loose bar before landing behind her. tiptoeing towards her, Jaune prepared to swing.

"...is he..." Weiss asked.

"oh my god..." Ren added.

"do it...do it...DO IT!" Witch and Nora chanted.

"...sorry Rubes." Jaune said from behind ruby ( before rearing back for a mighty swing...

 _ **SMACK!**_

ear splitting scream echoes throughout the dome, and some could say that they might've heard a faint scream in the distance.

focused too much on the pain emitting from her butt, Ruby tripped and fell into the dark abyss, screeching as she fell down. in a few flashes of light, everything went back to the way it was before the challenge started; at the top the cliff near the school.

"...what just happened?" Weiss asked. confused as to what happened seconds prior.

"what "just" happened was that i basically won." Jaune answered, carrying the Mantis Flip Coin, the Changing Chopsticks, and now the Monkey Staff. Ruby behind him passed out being picked up bridal style by Sebastian.

* * *

"Sebastian Kaiser, Rose Arc, Jet Susanoo, and Witch Redwood. you four collected the black bishop pieces, you shall be known today as team SARS (stars), led by Sebastian Kaiser." Ozpin announced, getting a few cheers, and a startled look from the tallest of the four.

"M-me!?" Sebastian said.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. you four collected the white rook pieces, you shall be known as team JNPR (juniper), led by... Jaune Arc."

"WHAT!?" Jaune shouted.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang XiaoLong. you four collected the white knight pieces, you shall be known as team RWBY (ruby), led by... Ruby Rose"

"...huh?" was the only thing she said.

* * *

 **and that's it for now... sorry if this feels a bit rushed.**

 **as I've said before not every chapter will be a showdown. i do plan on having a story plot, and it will, at least very loosely, follow the plot of RWBY. the showdowns will be sprinkled here and there, but i'm not good with detailing fight scenes, so if you want to lend a hand, then i'll happily accept beta readers.**

 **the next chapter, only one spoiler for you, will have everyone's favorite dragon.**

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xiaolin hunters chapter 3 everyone!**

 **Now before we go to the chapter, I must thank whoever Johnathen is for his input but there might be some problems here. First off, I can't PM this guy, so I think that makes him a guest or something. Two, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not adding more Xiaolin showdown characters into this. If I do, then it'll just become this cliché battle royal that'll ruin everything. (Remember children, I like plot and lore over cringe fight scenes.) Sorry Johnathen, but no Hannibal Roy bean here.**

 **HOWEVER!**

 **I'll set up a poll for you all if I should add Xiaolin showdown characters in here. If the answer is yes, then I might consider adding them, I'll post a poll there afterwards if that's the case. Besides, there's only one character from Xiaolin showdown that I'm putting here and this chapter's actually his introduction.**

 **We're getting off topic.**

 **Back to the matter at hand, to the Johnathen who reviewed Xiaolin hunters, thank you for your contribution for the Shen Gong Wu the Sword of Dimensions, but you might have to change your opponent for the showdown you created. Sorry if this troubles you.**

 **Now then the reason why I'm so uppity about this is because in this fic, the characters of Xiaolin showdown pretty much died like waaaaaay back in the past, and Jaune and team SARS are the descendants (not by blood) of the monks (Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo) and this character lived past them. I'm pretty sure that I gave a hint somewhere last chapter.**

 ***update* I've combed through this chapter because of some fuckwit guest named Karnage or something who's complaining about grammar issues. well, i'm sorry, but how about YOU try balancing 12 fanfics with college, work, and helping your parents manage a family a 12 people. if you don't like my successful opportunities to quench your curiosity, then by all means, i need a beta reader or two, but until then...**

 ***spartan kicks them out the door* FUCK OFF!**

 **...i'm a little stressed okay?**

 **Sorry for the rambling… the chapter begins!**

 **Ps: here are the current people who wields Wu:**

 **\- Jaune: Ring of the Nine Dragons, Monkey staff, Changing Chopsticks, Mantis Flip Coin**

 **\- Sebastian: Golden Tiger Claws, Kuzusu atom, Mikado Arm**

 **\- Rose: Orb of Tornami, Eye of Dashi, Two Ton Tunic**

 **\- Jet: Reversing Mirror, Serpent's Tail, Third Arm Sash**

 **-Witch: Yin Yo-Yo, Yang Yo-Yo, Tangle Web Comb, Fist of Tebigong, Star Hanabi, Woozy shooter, ? (you'll know why later.)**

* * *

(1 day later)

"Alright Team JNPR, class starts tomorrow, so let's get prepared to-"

 ***knock knock***

"Oh goddammit." Jaune said. opening up, he found both his Sister team and his Xiaolin team, teams RWBY and SARS respectively. One of them was holding a medium sized package. Gesturing them inside, Jaune closed the door behind them, and turned towards the group.

"What's in the package?" Jaune said.

"Don't know, just got it today. it says that it's from DKC though..." Jet answered pulling the string keeping the wrapping together...

 ***POP***

A long, green blur exploded out the package and a scroll dropped to the floor. Nobody payed any attention to that, as they were focused on the bouncing green thing ricocheting everywhere before stopping on the floor near the scroll.

" ***GASP*** Oh thank god i'm free! That was a Bad Idea!" The green creature exclaimed, which revealed to be a reptilian snake like dragon with no legs.

"OH GOD IT CAN TALK!" Ruby screamed, running to the corner and running over Yang in the process.

"OW! Sis what the Heck!?" She shouted.

"DOJO!" Jaune and Team SARS cheered in joy.

"It's great to see you guys too! Did ya miss me? Admit it; you missed me!" Dojo said, slithering up to Jets hair.

"Well, what brings you here Dojo? I thought you were guarding the Temple." Rose asked. rubbing his head.

"Well, the new Grandmaster gave me a new mission to help you lot out. And as for why i'm here, you all forgot this!" He answered, grabbing the scroll from the ground and dusting it off before giving it to Jet.

"The Ancient scroll of the Wu?" Sebastian said, coaxing Ruby out the corner.

"Yup. you guys need all the help you can get if you're gonna collect all the lost wu."

"Thanks Dojo, but let's take some steps back. We have some new people to introduce to you." Witch said, pointing towards the stunned groups of RWBY and NPR.

"Oh right...ahem." Dojo started hopping onto the desk in front of him.

"Greetings new people. i'm Dojo Kanojo Cho, Guardian of the Xiaolin temple and by extension these goofballs." Dojo said gesturing to Jaune and Team SARS.

"HEY!" was the combined answer to Dojo's Jab.

"Now i'll leave you all to whatever you lot wanted to do; i'm gonna visit an old friend of mine." And with that, the Green dragon slithered out the room. Silence befell upon the room, and Jaune had various eyes gazing at him, gulping at the unwanted attention.

"O-okay, now that everyone's here, i do believe-" Jaune started, but they weren't having none of that.

"Answers. NOW." teams RWBY and NPR said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dojo activated his invisibility and slithered towards the courtyard. After a few minutes of searching...

"Now where are you ya old coot... ah there you are." Dojo spotted his prey and flew up towards the window. Tapping three times, then pauses, then tapped again, Dojo was snatched from the air and onto the other side of the glass in the clutches on the schools resident Headmaster.

"Heya Oz. Been a while huh?" Dojo greeted, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Hello Dojo, and yes it has... what brings you here?" Ozpin answered.

"I've been assigned to backup the new guardians on their quest to gather the wu."

"What? I thought that all of them were sealed within the temple." Ozpin glared at the reptile shaking his head.

"...Only 100 of the wu were sealed, the other 99 were scattered when the carriers were ambushed." Dojo answered, shifting a bit under Ozpin's grip.

"What kind of wu do the guardians have?"

"Don't know... they might've collected more before i came here, and they're currently getting grilled by their friends." Dojo chuckled.

"I see..." Ozpin thought for a moment before pulling out his scroll (the phone one), and called a number.

"Glynda, have teams RWBY, JNPR, and SARS meet me in my office in an hour."

"Very well." Goodwitch answered on the other line. Before she cut off the call though...

"Before you leave, how about greeting with an old friend?" Ozpin offered.

"Old friend?" Goodwitch asked, before the screen was covered by a green serpent.

"Heya Glynda." Dojo greeted.

* * *

(a few minutes before)

"ANSWERS. NOW." Teams RWBY and NPR said in unison, leering straight at the now slightly trembling five, before the next few actions happened in the span of a few seconds;

The busty witch faunus glowed into a bright light, and split into two little girls. One was a little girl with pitch black hair, tied into pigtails. A dark purple shirt and skirt, white socks, and black shoes consisted of her clothing.

The second girl could've been described as a child version of the previous witch faunus. The same clothing adorned onto her smaller frame, and instead of a pitch black, her hair was a familiar blackish red hair and silver eyes.

Then, the scroll glowed bright, signaling the Xiaolin Guardians of the new Wu that's been awoken.

"Well, sorry to interrupt our little session, but there's a new Shen Gong Wu on the loose so..." Jaune started, before dropping what looked like an egg.

 ***BOOM***

One blink later everything was covered in a thick fog of smoke. Coughs filled the entire room, followed by the sound of the door opening then closing, and a window being pulled up. By the time the smoke cleared, none of the Xiaolin guardians were in the room.

"...GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

"Oh god we dodged the bullet on that one." Jet sighed. pulling out the scroll.

"Let's just get this over with." One of the two girls said.

"We're getting in a lot of trouble." said the other girl.

"Dahlia, Kamui, you guys need to fuse again. nobody here will have the same reactions they did."

"Oh... right." Kamui said., her earring glowing in a bright light.

"Okay." Dahlia added, her earring followed suit.

"Yin/Yang Jewel!" Both said, before erupting into separate lights before merging into one form and emerging as the familiar busty witch.

"So what's the Wu we're looking for?" Witch, now being fully formed said.

"It's the Moby Morpher." Rose answered, pulling out the scroll which revealed the Wu in question.

"Hey, i remember that one; it was that shape-shifting Wu isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep. So Witch, you think you can track it down?" Jet asked.

"I don't know... Kamui's not that good at detecting Wu compared to Dojo, but i have a distinct feeling that it's hidden in the west wing."

"Alright then. TO THE CAFETARIA!" Sebastian yelled.

"Hang on Sebastian!" The others called out to him as he ran down the corridor.

Not one of then noticed the pair of Silver eyes peering at their fleeing figures from around the corner.

* * *

 **and that's it.**

 **the Yin and Yang Jewel was one of the few Wu i created. they look like earrings with each one representing either the yin or yang sign for its overall design. they're basically those earrings in dragonball z that Goku and Vegeta used to make Vegito in terms of abilities (the wearers can fuse their should to form a stronger combination of the two.)**

 ***update* there... I've updated it so that it's as grammatically correct as i can find. happy now?**

 **anyway, like fave and review please!**

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xiaolin hunters 4**

 **Let's try this again shall we?**

 **Johnathen: thank you, and yes, zwei and dojo can be accepted in a showdown.**

 **Please submit more wu and showdowns. I need more of them, and more importantly, I need a beta reader or two. I need someone to help edit my work, so please help.**

 **Let's go.**

* * *

(cafeteria, 10 minutes earlier, Ruby's Pov)

if what they said were true, then the Moby Morpher's got to be around here somewhere. thankfully i managed to get here in no time. thank you speed semblance.

anyway, i can't seem to find where the actual thing is, but i have a small feeling in my chest and it grew a lot when i arrived at the cafeteria. i'm going to assume that this was the energy from the wu. ***sigh*** if i knew that it would be this hard to find the stupid thing then i wou- wait...

i felt the thing again... what if i just... oooh i get it now.. i can Sense it better with my eyes closed. and it feels like i found it _Riiiiiiiiiight_ here!

opening my eyes, i was face to face with what looked like arm braces or something. picking them up if felt the same energy that i was sensing earlier. these have to be it i guess... uh oh, i hear footsteps, i gotta go!

* * *

(Jaune's Pov)

I don't understand. the Moby Morpher was around here, and now it's somewhere else! how is that possi-

... someone's got the wu. GODDAMMIT!

"guys, the wu's on the move!" I yell. this gained all of their attention.

"Witch, what can you sense?"

"um... what? How!?" Witch closed her eyes and felt the presence at a staggering discovery.

"WHAT?!" Rose shouted.

"it's back the way we came... almost as if..."

"i have a slight guess who could've found it." Jet groaned, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

(team RWBY's Dorm, 3rd Pov)

Kicking open the door, Ruby ran inside, alarming the other members of the two teams.

"Look what I found!" she screamed. showing them the Moby Morpher she was currently wearing.

"what is THAT!?" Nora gasped.

"they called it the Moby Morpher, I think they said it was a shape shifter, but i don't know how to work it."

"oooooooooohhhh, a shape shifter? that's handy. hey sis, how about you give it to Weiss? she can probably shape shift some _extra meat_ , if you know what i mean?" Yang suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"what are you suggesting!?" guess who that was.

"that you're flat chested."

"OKAY! before we start trying to murder each other, let's figure out how to use this first." Ruby said.

"have you tried thinking about what you want to shapeshift into?" Ren asked.

"okay we'll try that." Ruby said. staying silent whilst forming a picture in her mind, Ruby found what she wanted to turn into with that, she shouted.

"MOBY MORPHER!" the two pieced merged together like magnets before a dim black light encompassed Ruby, distorting her shape before reforming into a new one.

needless to say, there were wide eyes and dropped jaws.

the "new" Ruby was taller than Yang, and looked more or less the same. the only difference is that she looks more like a fully developed woman than a petite teenager.

"did it work?" nothing changed with her voice though. (shame.)

"Ruby... Is that you?" Yang asked.

"yeah? why, did i mess up the shape shifting?!"

"um, you might want to look at a mirror..." Blake said, bringing out a hand held mirror from the bathroom.

"what? what's wrong?" Ruby said before taking the mirror. looking over herself, her expression changed from worry to wonder, to glee.

"it worked!" she yelled.

"looks like I was right."

"Ooh Me next!" Nora shouted lunging for the Moby Morpher.

"Nope! it's mine!"

" **RUBY!** " five voices shouted down the hallway.

"eep!" Ruby dived onto Blake's bed, trying and failing to merge with the covers. the door then bursts open, revealing the five who left earlier.

"Ruby what did I tell you about the Shen Gong Wu!?" Jaune shouted.

"...that it's dangerous?"

"YES! we can't have you guys using the wu like how you are now!"

"and WHY is that? Arc!?" Weiss argued, taking this as an insult.

"your bodies aren't equipped to handle the powers like we can. you saw what the Monkey Staff did!" Rose shouted.

"Jet, get the Morpher!" Jaune said, pointing at the wrists.

"NO! you guys aren't going to bully this one out of me!" Ruby shouted, before opening up the window.

"she's gonna escape!" Witch shouted.

"Not today she won't!" Jet said, pulling out a long mirror.

"MOBY MOPRHER!"

"Reversing Mirror!"

instead of morphing into a bird like ruby wanted, Ruby morphed into a small goldfish, flopping on the ground. picking up the fish, Sebastian pulled out a glass of water with his Golden Tiger Claws, and plopped the fish in the water.

"ugh! this can't get any worse!" Sebastian shouted.

" would team's RWBY, JNPR, and SARS please report to the Headmaster's office? I repeat. teams RWBY, JNPR, and SARS." prof. Goodwitch said over the intercom.

...

...

...

"Fuck." was all that was needed to be said.

* * *

welp... that's all for this chapter... sorry that it's shorter.

anyway, please keep up the shen gong wu and showdown ideas please. oh and no OP shen gong wu.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Xiaolin Hunters 5!**

 **I feel the need to address something here.**

 **I love the wu and the showdowns you all are giving me, it's just that, you all are suggesting characters that I've never even introduced to the story yet. I'm afraid that I must limit the choice down a bit. Don't worry, I'll add more characters as the story goes on, but for right now, the list of challengers for the shen gong wu are the following:**

 **Jaune, Rose, Jet, Witch (Dahlia and/or Kamui), Sebastian, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, and Dojo.**

 **More will be added onto the list later.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

All three teams stood before the door to the headmaster's office.

"why do I feel like we're going into an abyss? Sebastian asked.

"let's just get this over with." Jet added. "I don't want this to go on longer than it should."

opening up the door, the three teams entered the room with Ozpin, Goodwitch and Dojo sitting at the far side.

"ah there you are. please have a seat." Ozpin gestured to the twelve seats arranged around the main desk.

once seated, the conversation commenced, but not without some...unique dialogue first.

"WHATEVER THEY SAID WAS FALSE!" Rose shouted abruptly.

"...what?" Ozpin asked, not expecting the sudden statement.

"Sorry about her, Oz. force of habit when you've got a bunch of siblings." Dojo remarked.

"So... what's going on here exactly? I'm getting mixed signs here... are we in trouble?" Sebastian asked, looking around to the other dragons. "What did you guys do!? why wasn't I fille-"

"NO, you are not in any trouble Mr. Kaiser. I just wanted to speak to you all."

"oh."

"Now then, time to discuss about this Shen Gong Wu topic."

"...Crap." was the same thought the Xiaolin Guardians had.

"from what I've heard, you lot seem to have a bit of a dilemma. one that involves locating the rest of the lost Wu. Needless to say, I'll do what I can to help you with this problem." Ozpin stated.

"wait a minute... how do you know about the wu? Dojo?" Jet asked, pointing to the dragon on the desk.

"I told you I was meeting an old friend." was the dragon's retort.

" and why are you announcing that you'll help us? what's the catch?" Witch asked afterwards.

"the _catch_ would be three simple requests."

"of course it is..." Jet mumbled.

"...which are?" Jaune asked.

" first, utilize the Shen Gong Wu, but not excessively; we don't want everyone to know and start another war. second; you will all be training in this school as Huntsman and huntresses, not xiaolin dragons." Ozpin started. the five shrugged and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"...and the last one?" Rose added.

"Is precisely why I had teams RWBY and NPR with you all; I want you to teach _them_ how to use Shen Gong Wu."

"WHAT!?" was All five of their replies.

"WOO! I keep the Morpher!" Ruby cheered.

"B-But professor, It's difficult to learn the ways of the Wu, not to mention, we don't have a Xiaolin seal. so we _can't_ teach them."

"No need to worry. You can use mine." Ozpin pulled out a large coin shaped medallion with the carvings of a dragon and runes engraved in gold. all five dragons stared at the golden seal, then to the headmaster, then back to the seal, mouthes agape and wide eyes the whole time.

needless to say, there wee quite the colorful reactions from them afterwards.

"w-w-WHAT!?"

"how did he get one!? and a Golden Dragon!? It was hard to get the bronze seal, and we're not even at THAT level!"

"Is this even possible?"

"Yeah it's possible." Dojo remarked, everyone looking to him. "In the ancient scroll #15. it talked about the seals. and a former Xiaolin graduate can pass on his seal to Xiaolin dragons or higher. He needs to spectate of course, but that's not a problem."

"...our professor's a Xiaolin Veteran!?" Jaune yelped.

"Yes, but let me ex- oh dear... look at the time." as he said this, the scroll of the Wu glowed and Dojo started spazzing out.

"yup! that's a Wu alright."

"alright, let's get-" Sebastian sad, before he was cut of by Dojo.

"not so fast hot shot."

"Hold on a moment." Ozpin interrupted.

"what?" Sebastian asked, halfway out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked gesturing towards the rest of the group.

"oh... well let's go then everyone." getting up, the group left the room.

"...you know they're gonna ask questions, Right Oz?" Dojo said, now alone with Ozpin again.

"oh I know. and I'll answer them in due time."

"... you're just fucking with them, aren't you?"

"why are you complaining? you've always liked my sense of humor."

"true."

* * *

"I feel like that conversation was a bit too short." Sebastian said out of nowhere.

"I don't...Fuck it. what's the Wu this time?" Jet asked Witch, who had the scroll.

"it's the Lasso Boa Boa." she said.

"the whip that turns into a snake?"

"yeah. and it should be around the entrance somewhere."

whilst they were conversing, the rest of teams RWBY and NPR was busy hounding Juane and Rose.

"so this is the short version; the Shen Gong Wu are ancient artifacts created even before the creatures of grimm appeared. they're vastly powerful and because of that, a war broke out. in the end, all 199 wu were collected, the existence of wu was forgotten, the xiaolin temple was formed to protect them, and due to an event that we don't know about, 99 of the wu were scattered around remnant. that's why we're here." Rose said.

"got all of that?" Jaune asked. as expected, nearly half of them understood it.

"... how about this; they're powerful items and weapons that were lost to time, and our job is to to keep it that way."

"then why are you guys using them freely?" Nora asked.

"because they're forgotten; to the common eye, it'll look like we're using weapons or items powered by dust, but there are some people who knows better, and might start asking questions. that's why we don't use them much in public."

"we're here." Witch said. the group of twelve were now in the courtyard in front of the school. a glowing strand of light was glowing in the distance.

"there it is. let's get it and go." Jet said, walking to the glowing wu. the group approached the Lasso Boa Boa and Sebastian reached out to grab it.

but the second he touched it, another hand touched it as well.

"...oh crap." Jaune deadpanned.

"If what you say is true, then i want to test this out more." Ruby said, looking at the tall male.

"Sebastian, I challenge You!"

* * *

 **so... Ruby's got the morpher, secrets are unraveling, but there's still more to find.**

 **TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Xiaolin hunters 6!**

 **Sorry for the long delay, lots of stuff to do, but on the bright side school's over, so I might have a chance to pump out more content, If work doesn't get in the way of course.**

 **Last time, Ruby challenged Sebastian to a Xiaolin showdown, and as I've stated before, NOT EVERY CHAPTER WILL BE A SHOWDOWN! Just want to get that message across. That being said, the wu will have a slightly less appearance time compare to their real weapons (and NO, not the Xiaolin showdown weapons) for several reasons.**

 **I like the reviews, they're starting to get more focused on the story's pace in terms of the roster, and I thank you for that. however, I regretfully must ask of you all one more thing... the shen gong wu should be more serious and centered more around remnant standards than just wacky funny ones. this is supposed to be semi serious. that's why i'm not including most of the xiaolin chronicles wu. nearly half of them are stupid and the other half are shitty remakes of the older wu. I like the rooster booster though, just needs a cooler name.**

 **update (7/10): IT GOT IN THE WAY! sorta... I kind of got off and on with it. sorry, however, I got a sweet new computer so it'll be great o make content that's not from my local library.**

 **Now without further ado, let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

"oh my go- We don't have time for this." Jaune said, sounding annoyed.

"come on, just right quick, please?"

"..."

"Don't worry boss, it's just right quick. alright i accept!"

"SEBASTIAN!?"

"Name the challenge!"

"w-what? challenge?"

"yeah, you need to set a challenge or else it won't work."

"o-oh okay. um... how about a killing match, whoever kills the most grimm in 3 minutes wins." Ruby said. shrugging, Sebastian nodded. "and it's in a ringed match, whoever goes out of the ring automatically loses."

"alright, what'll you wager?"

"my Moby Morpher for your Monkey Staff."

"can't. I don't have the Monkey Staff." Sebastian said before getting hit by said wu.

"sorry." Jaune said, his hand outstretched, signifying that he threw it. "the challenger needs the wu on hand in order to wager it."

"why didn't you just tell her that before?" Ren asked.

"I didn't think anyone of you would start a showdown _this_ fast, alright!?"

"sorry..."

"Let's just get this over with." Sebastian moaned. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

the world around them shattered as the group of twelve were enveloped into a giant dome.

* * *

inside the dome, the group found themselves on a tight ring with spikes decorated along the edges the two in the middle were Sebastian and Ruby respectively each had their weapons on hand. a giant timer was above the entire ring with a tally scoreboard next to it.

"Gong Yi TenPai!" Sebastian shouted.

"that's gonna take a while to get used to." Yang offhandedly commented.

suddenly, large groups of Grimm, from Beowulves and Ursas, to Creeps and Nevermores, emerge from the edge of the ring. wasting no time, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and immediately shot out a couple of rounds, killing off 4 Grimm out of her seven shots.

"Ha! First Blood! beat that Seb- huh?" Ruby turned over to the odd sight of Sebastian running in circles... with most of the Grimm following his lead. a solid train of Beowulves, Ursa and Boarbatusks followed Sebastian's trail before they were all cleaved cleanly in two by a swing from his claymore sword he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Mouth agape, Ruby looked at the score, letting out a small yip at the current results:

2:29

Sebastian: 23

Ruby: 4

"Hey How'd you get more kill so quickly!?"

"the Grimm aren't exactly the smartest creatures on Remnant are they?" Sebastian quipped.

growling, Ruby shifted her Sniper Scythe into Blade mode, and in a burst of rose petals, decapitated most of the leftover Grimm on the field.

Ruby: 23

"Ha!"

"Cheeky... here comes the next round."

on the 2:00 mark, an even bigger wave of Grimm emerged from the dark abyss. opting to use the Shen Gong wu this time, Sebastian pulled out his wagered wu and rose it to the air.

"Monkey Staff!" the staff glowed a black aura and phased into Sebastian's body, his skin growing black and silver hair and a dark silver tail popped out of his back.

"huh?" Ruby looked back to see Sebastian pulling various stunts combined with punches and kicks that either knock the Grimm out of bounds, our flat out destroyed them.

1:30

Sebastian: 48

"Moby Morpher!" activating her own wu, Ruby suddenly grew a dragon like tail, blood red bird wings, and claw like nails on her fingertips. copying Sebastian's idea, Ruby soared through the air, Ripping apart whatever she could get her hands on.

Sebastian: 50

Ruby: 50

1:00

the last minute left, in exchange for numbers, the Grimm varied in size and shape. throwing caution out the window, Sebastian lept...

and Ruby barely dodged his swing of his Scythe.

"what are you doing!? and WHERE DO YOU KEEP FINDING THESE WEAPONS!?"

"Secret! and getting you out of bounds! Sebastian howled, attempting another swing. this time however, Ruby dodged and dove down, intent on ramming the male out of bounds.

Imagine the surprise when Sebastian deactivated the Monkey Staff and chucked it at her. surprised by the unexpected projectile, Ruby lost control, and in extension, her transformation, and closed her eyes as she crashed head first into Sebastian...

who stood his ground...

wide eyed and red faced...

since Ruby's Lips met his on the impact...

opening her eyes, she instantly saw Sebastian Blushing up a storm, looking slightly down. Ruby fully realized that she was kissing him on the lips.

Jumping away from the stunned boy, Ruby could only stare blankly as the staggered Sebastian stuttered and stammered, backpedaling all the way to the edge.

when he regained his bearings however, it was too late, as he was careening into the abyss below with the timer only having one second left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" was all that was heard before everything went white.

* * *

Back at the front of the school, Sebastian groaned as he sat up from the ground he was laying on.

"what just happened?"

"you lost. to a kiss." Jet deadpanned, pointing at the embarrassed Red themed girl, who carried the Moby Morpher, Monkey Staff, and the Lasso Boa Boa in her arms.

"says you!" Witch beamed in excitement. "My bro's finally gotten his first kiss!"

sputtering, Yang turned around to face the fox witch. "that was his _First_!?" she yelled.

"yep! and from the looks of it..." Rose poked the red faced Ruby, too busy with her own thoughts in her head. "it was Ruby's first time too."

"let's just go back to the dorms. we'll talk more later, and I'm tired from this whole fiasco." Jaune said.

"...fine by me, let's go you three." Weiss was more than happy to oblige, practically dragging Ruby by the cloak all the way to the dorms.

shrugging, the rest of the group followed suit, thus starting the epic journey only the future will tell.

* * *

 **Finally!**

 **alright, I'm putting this out there now! I'm willing to make this a collab story! If you want to help out, then PM me to join, i'm having a limit to 3 other collab writers, and together, we might be able to pump out more chapters.**

 **as I've said before, make the Wu and showdowns more serious please.**

 **TBC**


	7. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 7

**Xiaolin hunters 7**

 **thanks for being patient with me, I'm having a crisis juggling several fics, but that's what I signed up for when I made them, so I digress. just as a reminder; No the Shen gong Wu will not be featured in every second of this fic, and they won't replace the weapons and armor and crap from RWBY.**

 **now that I've cleared that up, I'm just going to slip tis on in here- besides constant grammar mistakes and slight misinformation I'm stuck editing the damn draft before I could post it. It's sad, I know, but I want to give you all only the good (if not Higher) quality reading for my fics instead of the jumbled mess my very first stories were.**

 **so, please enjoy!**

* * *

the following week after Ruby's first showdown was... interesting to say the least.

after many... MANY... trial and errors, the Xiaolin group have discovered something rather odd about the red haired girl.

she'a a living Wu detector, just like Kamui and Dojo.

she keeps finding random objects and shows them what she found, and 9 times out of 10, the thing she found just so happened to be a Shen Gong Wu. let's show some highlights, shall we?

* * *

 _Monday:_ _Fountain of Hui_

"Hey Jet, is this a Wu thingy?" Ruby asked showing the odd object to the violet haired male. it appeared to be a fountain that seemed to always sparkle and had 3 prongs sticking upwards with a black ring interior surrounded by blue gemstones and smaller prongs on the outside.

"yes. Ruby, it is. now please stop, I'm trying to study." he answered.

"aw come on, what does it do? Tell me! Tell me!"

"look, it gives you infinite knowledge and stuff, now- Ruby?" Jet explained halfway, until he felt a breeze of wind behind him. turning around, Ruby was nowhere in sight.

"...impatient hyper addict." he grumbled, turning back to his studies.

~scene change!~

"hey guys! look what I found!" Ruby said, showing teams WBY and JNPR the wu she discovered.

"Another one!?" Jaune yelped.

"what does that one do?" Nora asked, then everyone slowly turned to the blonde male.

" ***sigh*** it's the Fountain of Hui. it gives the user all knowledge of the universe, but-" He tried to explain but...

"Fountain of Hui!" Ruby said. said wu then glowed and changed forms. the outer prongs extended and created an energy field around Ruby, her eyes glowing a light blue. however, whilst holding it, Ruby started fidgeting rapidly, and if one were to see it, it would look like she was having a seizure.

"Ruby?" Ren asked, trying to reach for her, but when she spoke, it was a garbled mess of voices.

"Themitochondriaisthepowerhouse,allthesesquaresmakeacircle,theschneesarealie,dustwascreated,notfound,thesoulsprovideallthehiddensecrets,thedarksideisapproaching,buygold,theharbingerofdeathisnigh,thelandoflifeanddeathshallmergebythree-"

"that's enough of that." Jaune stated, smacking the Shen Gong Wu out of Ruby's hands. her eyes returned to the normal silver shade, and she stopped her impromptu seizure as well. the Fountain Of Hui deactivated as soon as it left Ruby's hands.

"w-what happened?" she asked shakily, her head feeling like it would explode.

"before you interrupted me." Jaune started, giving a pointed look at the red clad huntress in training. "I was going to say that by itself, the Fountain only provides _random_ knowledge."

"then what's the point of it then?" Yang asked, lifting Ruby off the floor and onto a chair.

"it's supposed to be used with another Shen Gong Wu; the Eagle Scope. combined, the user can obtain the knowledge of anything they want to know _specifically_."

"then where is this Eagle Scope then?"

"it's in the Xiaolin Sanctum, where all the other stored Wu go. Only Xiaolin Dragons have access to that place."

"and what rank are you?" Blake asked, joining the conversation.

"Team SARS and I are all Shoku Warriors, the very rank below Xiaolin Dragons. and let me tell you, it's no easy feat to get there."

"well, that sucks."

"then why are you teaching us then? Dojo said that only this Dragon rank can teach." Weiss added.

"Dojo's a _Literal_ Xiaolin Dragon. your argument's invalid."

"..."

"yeah... soooo are you going to keep it or not?"

* * *

 _Tuesday: Tongue of Saiping_

"what's this thing now?" Ruby asked, this time she went to Rose, holding up the object in front of her. it appeared to be a big jewel, with a little hole that a string could get into, probably so that it could be worn on someone's neck. It was golden, red and black, and had a circle in the middle of it. inside the circle it was the design of a tongue.

"that's the Tongue of Saiping Rubes. you use that to talk to animals."

"I can TALK to animals!? awesome! I can't wait to show Yang!" Ruby shouted in glee, once again disappearing in a flurry of rose petals.

"sheesh, she was even more hyper than that short yellow monk." Rose said, resuming what she was doing a few seconds prior.

~scene change!~

Blake was alone in the dorm room, quietly enjoying a good novel on her bed, nothing out of the ordinary, when she suddenly felt a short shiver up her spine. opting to ignore it, Blake continued to read... that is until she felt the same jolt from before.

"...what was that?" she asked to nobody. looking around, she had just set her sights upon her book again when the jolt came back, this times with a small tingling sensation and a low, feminine whisper invading her ears.

 _~hello? can anyone hear me?~_

eyes wide at the soft voice, Blake closed her book and looked around the area again, this time on full alert.

 _~Hi! I'm still new to this thing so i don't know how it works but... oh hey Jet.~_

"Jet?"

 _~ **Ruby, you're supposed to talk in front of the middle circle.** ~_ a familiar voice of the Xiaolin guardian replaced the soft whisper. his voice being more loud and clear to illustrate the point.

 _~Like this?~_ the whisper asked, her voice louder to realize that it was indeed Ruby.

 _~ **yeah, now watch this. All mammals around us, stand up!** ~_ the jolt feeling came back, this time, forcing Blake with the sudden urge to stand. still confused as to what was happening, Blake wordlessly obeyed.

 _~WOW the squirrels are standing!~_

 _~ **Now spin around in place three times, and take three steps forward afterwards.** ~_

"Hey Blake. I'm ba- what are you doing?" Yang said, pausing halfway at the sight of Blake spinning around.

"Yang. Get your sister." Blake snarled. a light blush on her face for being caught in the middle of the task.

"wha-"

"get your sister NOW!"

 _~Now faceplant.~_

 ***SLAM***

"...Oooookay. i'll go get her..." Yang said, walking back and closing the door.

* * *

 _Wednesday: Tangle Web Comb_

"Ruby." Witch started, looking at the red clad girl.

"yeah?" she replied.

"why do you have the Tangle Web Comb in your hair?"

"the tango what comb?"

"the comb... in your hair?" the Fox fusion said, pointing to the Wu adorned as a headpiece. said headpiece was a yellow and brown comb, with brownish green teeth.

"oh, I found it on top of my locker. this is a Wu too?"

"well, yeah but-"

"Tangle Web Comb!" Ruby shouted, equipping the comb. large strands of hair blasted forth from the comb's teeth, only a few inches away from the nearest target, which just so happened to be Witch. however, the strands stopped dead on their path before bending back and snaring Ruby instead.

"WHAT THE-MMMMPH!" Ruby tried to scream, but the bindings got to her already. now the red themed teen was a writhing cocoon of hair like strands.

"I was going to say, that it requires lots of focus, or it'll be used against the user."

"Mmmph! mmmmph!" the bundle of hair muffled, inching towards the fusion.

"... I'm not getting you out of this. you're easier to keep out of trouble this way."

"MMMMPH!"

"no."

* * *

 _Thursday: Gills of Hamachi_

"Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang?" he replied.

"what the hell am I seeing here?" she continued, pointing at the sudden sister turned Mermaid, flopping around and gasping heavily.

"Ruby found the Gills of Hamachi. they make the user able to breath underwater. sucks crap on land though." he answered, taking out a water bottle. "we should probably get those off before she kills herself."

"RUBY!"

* * *

 _Friday: Cat's Eye Draco_

"alright class, today we will be having a demonstration match." Prof. Goodwitch started. "for the first week, you all have been with your respective teams, now it is time to see the progression you all have made."

"...you're awfully quiet Ruby..." Jaune said, directing the groups' attention to him.

"something's up isn't it?"

"what? no... why would something be up? that's ridiculous!" she awkwardly laughed off.

"you're obviously hiding something."

"no I'm not."

"are too."

"am not."

"are too." this time, Witch and Rose joined in.

"...oh fine! I got this thing." Ruby relented, showing the green jewel that wrapped around her ankle with light brownish ribbons.

"that's the-"

"Our first match will be Ruby Rose vs Jet Susanoo. Will both students step down to the arena?"

"bye." was all Ruby said before disappearing altogether, a bundle of rose petals taking her place.

"...goddammit."

several seconds later, both combatants entered. weapons drawn.

"So care to explain why you have the Cat's Eye Draco on your ankle?" Jet asked bluntly.

"because I felt like it."

"Begin!" And with that, the battle commenced.

Lunging forward, Ruby rushed for Jet's side, Sniper-Scythe in hand. she slightly missed as Jet merely side stepped out of the scythe's reach. Spinning back around, she pulled the trigger, boosting her speed by the recoil, in which he countered with a Skull shield.

"Cat's Eye Draco." she whispered. suddenly the jewel on her makeshift anklet glowed and the ribbon lie wrappings extended, wrapping all up her leg and onto her waist. in a burst of... steaming rose petals(?), Ruby gained distance from the male. heaving slightly.

jet notice something completely off about the red hooded girl and decided to point it out. "Hey Rose... you okay?" he asked. "and... are you.. steaming?" he added, just now noticing the faint stream of white smoke flowing out of her.

"I'm fine." she growled, slightly staggering, she bursts forwards, this time, a trail of Flaming (?!) rose petals erupted from behind her. every step set of a tiny burst of explosive fire, further propelling her to the surprised Jet. Raising several bones, he rose into the air, effectively dodging her flame attuned charge, but went wide eyed when she literally jumped up to his level, similar to a rising Rocket. swinging again, this time, she managed to get a hit, as the surprised male had no time to react to her Flaming, Axe kick.

 ***CRASH***

"Hot damn..." Jet spoke in awe, rising up from the small crater he made with barely a scratch on him. slamming to the other side of the arena, Ruby emerged from her own smoke filled crater. "seems like you got it down packed already... no matter."

brandishing his skeletal Heiress, Jet surged from his spot, aiming for the girl with a loud roar.

* * *

 **cutting it off here.**

 **like fave, review and i'm still accepting ideas. next chapter will advance the overall plot with this.**

 **TBC**


End file.
